Love At First Sight
by SerenaRose18
Summary: there's a new female student at the Golden Crown Academy and it seems that this ballerina has capture the heart of a male ballet dancer/writer who was also a knight. SerenaxFakir


**Me: Hi, everyone! SerenaRose18 here and this is my first fanfciton ever!**

**Fakir:SerenaRose18 doesn't own Princess Tutu.**

**Serena:*smiles*but SerenaRose18 owns me!**

**Me:I Wish I did cause then I would get to be with Fakir! *smiles and hugs fakir***

**Fakir:*red***

**Serena:Anyway, Enjoy and please review! *smiles***

* * *

Love At First Sight

** Once upon a time there was a man who was a knight and is now a writer/ballet dancer, he worked along side a girl who had the power to turn into a a beautiful princess to aid a prince and finish the story. He used his power to change a duck who was once a girl back into her human form, but now after saving a prince and turning his friend from a duck back into a girl he starts to feel lonely and wondering if he'll ever find his happily ever after...and so our story begins.**

* * *

**~AT THE GOLDEN CROWN ACADEMY~**

Fakir was sitting on the floor with his friends, Ahiru, Mytho, Rue and all of the other ballet dancers while their teacher, Rose-sensei(**AN:reason why Mytho and rue are there is because they still love to dance so they came back to with there friends and dance some more. also there's a new ballet teacher since neko-senei is now just a normal cat thanks to fakir fixing the town and the story**.) was teaching and expalining some new ballet steps.

'God this is boring', Fakir thought as he sighed. Ahiru looked at him worried as she was thinking of some way to cheer him up.

"Today we have a new student joining so please be respectful to her", Rose-sensei spoke to everyone then she looks at the doors. "you may come in her, dear no need to be shy". The doors slowly open and a figure slowly walks in. everyone looks and are in shock as the figure steps in. Fakir looks up as well and feels himself froze up and his heart skip a beat as he stares at the lovely figure before them.

the girl standing in the door way was 18, a year younger than fakir(**An:i don't know how old fakir was in princess tutu so i'm making him 19**) with long blonde that would go down to her waist if was down but it was in a bun today and she's dressed in a black ballet dress(**an:like rue's dark red one**), white ballet tights and black ballet shoes as her beauitful blue eyes scan the room then looks at everyone.

"Everyone, I like you to meet our new student. Serena", Rose-sensei said with a smile. "Hello, its nice to meet all of you", said Serena as she curtsy a bit. Fakir looked in awe at Serena as he felt his heart race and a small red blush appear on his cheeks. mytho and rue smirk as they look at fakir while ahiru looks in amazement as she thought serena looked beautiful.

'wow, she's so beautiful like...like an angel...', fakir thought as he stared at serena still. serena looked and stop as he eyes fell onto fakir's and felt her heart stopped.

'oh, his so handsome.', serena thought as she blushed a bit. "ok, ok...miss serena, since your new to this class would you be kindly as to perform a small dance for the class.", rose-sensei asked. serena snaps out of her thoughts "o..oh, ok." she said nevrously then walks to the center of the room in front of the class. Rose-sensei starts to play the graceful music of swan lake and Serena takes her pose then begins to dance to the music with grace and beauty.

everyone watches in awe at her gracefulness as fakir and his friends watch in shock and amazement. "amazing", mytho says. "she's dances gracefully", rue says. "she's pretty.", ahiru says in awe. "she's beautiful", fakir says in a daze as he watches serena dance.

As the rest of the day, Fakir was daydreaming about the girl who dance with grace and who had captured his heart as for serena, she was daydreaming about the boy she met in class and who had capture her heart as well. they both relized that it was Love at First Sight.

* * *

**Me:*sighs in relief*phew...its done and gomen if was short.**

**Fakir:*red*you made me look like a love sick puppy!**

**Me:*smirks*oh come now, you know you like-like her. **

**Fakir:*super red and looks away*hmph!**

**Serena:*red***

**Ahiru:I thought it was wonderful. *smiles***

**Rue: *smirks*So did I. **

**Mytho:Me Too. *grins***

**Fakir:*red and glares*YOU GUYS!**

**Me and Serena:*giggle***

**Rue:Anyway, Please Review and Comment or Fav It!**


End file.
